The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Sandra. The new cultivar is a selection of a selfing of the white cultivar Paloma (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,216). The cultivar is best compared with the cultivar Rosalie (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,321). Sandra has the same habit and growing characteristics as Rosalie. It differs from Rosalie in color with Rosalie being a pastel peach with pink tones and Sandra being a very light soft blush pink with slight overtones of creamy yellow and orange.
The new cultivar was discovered in February of 1985 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its strong growth and abundant flowering. The unique soft pink and creamy yellow and orange overtones distinguishes it from the present pink varieties on the market. The bloom is long lasting. The plant is compact with good basal branching and self supporting stems.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time to 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).